


We Teem, We Overgrow

by voleuse



Category: Battlestar Galactica
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-30
Updated: 2007-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Time comes down to shut the door</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Teem, We Overgrow

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-series. Title and summary adapted from Maxine Kumin's _We Are_.

The evening his father moved out was the first time Zak saw his mother smoke.

Lee had left earlier, following an argument with their mother, and a cold, stony stare at their father.

Zak found her in the backyard, staring at the sky. The tip of the cigarette glowed orange, and she exhaled, a shaky breath.

"Mom?" He hovered in the doorway, uncertain. He had known she smoked, he had seen the packs hidden in one of the kitchen drawers. He just didn't know what it meant. "Are you okay?"

She dropped the cigarette to the ground, ground it out with the toe of her shoe. "He's a good man," she told Zak, seriously. "Don't ever forget that."

Zak nodded, but before he could respond, his father stepped around the corner of the house.

"Caroline." His hand were empty, the few belongings he kept at the house probably already packed in his trunk.

She stepped forward. "Bill."

He kissed her on the forehead, cupped her face in his hand. She smiled.

Then, he saw Zak, still standing in the doorway. "Son."

Zak heard the invitation of the word, enveloped himself in his father's arms before he even realized he'd moved.

"Whenever you need me, Zak," his father murmured against his hair. "I'll be there."

Zak closed his eyes, and pretended to believe him.


End file.
